ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
Entrapment Arc
The Entrapment Arc is the 6th primary arc in Ultimate Fairy. After returning from the Tower of Heaven, the ominous spell that Jellal cast on Ben takes full affect, leaving him comatose. It is up to the Ultimate Team to go inside his mind and stop the Entrapment Spell in order to save Ben's life. Plot Ben has suddenly fallen into a coma, leading the others to seek help from Porlyusica. She deduced that this was the work of the Entrapment Spell, a dark spell that slowly breaks the will of the user until they are an empty shell. With no other remedies, Makarov is forced to send his children into Ben's mind, where they are guided by Ben's subconscious thoughts through his memories. The Ultimate Team will bear witness to Ben's past, and what adventures he went through...and what monsters he's had the displeasure of defeating that they will witness first-hand. Synopsis The Deadly Diagnosis The Ultimate Team returned from their trip to Akane Resort, where the events were supposedly behind them. However, Ben's sudden ailing condition caused them all to rush with Makarov to the East Forest. Upon venturing towards the steps of a makeshift home embedded in a tree, Gray questions why they were there. The door opened, immediately revealing Porlyusica. After a moment of bewilderment from meeting Makarov again, she snatches a broom and tries assaulting everyone, causing them all to get on their guard. Makarov rebuffs her, stating from was wrong with Ben. He explains about an odd magic that was leaving him sick; she notices right away. Though conspicuous, the doctor moved everyone inside to check on his condition. The Ultimate Team proceed into her makeshift house. Inside, Porlyusica began running her test, with everyone waiting for the results. As they waited, Erza was beginning to think back to the earlier symptoms of Ben's condition. She recalled how he had returned from seeing Natsu's dreams and how he's been quiet, as well as headaches. She didn't peg the condition to be severe until it was too late, leaving herself to blame. Makarov calms her down, stating it wasn't her fault. This makes Erza calm down, but the questions regarding Ben left everyone in suspense. As Porlyusica was testing and checking on Ben's condition, she noticed a familiar, yet very evil presence from within. The magical energy was a factor that left her completely perplexed. Soon, she realized what the condition was, much to her horror. She reached for a nearby magic book about spells, turning several pages until she comes across one in particular. As she mumbles in disbelief, getting Makarov and everyone's attention. She explains she's only heard of such a spell, but never seen it. Lucy asks fearfully what she meant by that, only to be responded by Ben being placed into a coma by a dark spell. Natsu, not playing along, obnoxiously tells Ben to wake up, but to avail. Erza scolds him, pulling him back. Makarov tells them all to calm down and turns to Porlyusica, asking what it was. The doctor describes the symptoms of Ben's condition, resulting in her answer: An ancient and very dark spell called Entrapment. While everyone is confused, Makarov was shown to be horrified. They all ask what the spell is and if either of them was aware of it, but neither Erza nor Happy were familiar otherwise. Makarov confronts Porlyusica, asking if this was true. When she answered yes, he showed despair at the critical condition of the situation. When he was asked by his "children", Makarov explained the mechanics. It is a forbidden spell, similar to Abyss Break. The spell breaks down the victim's will by making their worst nightmares affect their emotions. They all somewhat get it, but Porlyusica shorthand it by explaining the spell is poisoning Ben's mind, running him through an infinite loop of grief and despair. Gray stepped up, asking what would happen if the spell took full effect, but many were afraid of what it could mean. She answers when the spell in at full power, Ben's will shall be shattered, and he will die. The Ultimate Team turns afraid of the condition at hand, grieving at how this could've happened; Erza especially shows shock. She instantly asks if there could be a cure, which Lucy backed up. Sadly, Porlyusica said it was too late and it won't work. With hope dimming, they all feel the despair rise faster for Ben. Erza ponders what could've put Ben in this state, then realized that it was Jellal who casted the spell with an incantation. At the realization, Natsu thought it shouldn't have worked, but Porlyusica stated that even though the initial effects are shaken off, the spell can still infect. It awakens from an intense level of stress and possible depression. Erza realized what this meant, when Ben returned from Natsu's memories of Lisanna's death, she connected the dots of that triggering Ben's coma. Lucy and Gray ask if anything can be done at this point, and Makarov adds on by insisting that he cannot allow his children to die, not while he still has a chance to do something about it. After a period of silence, Porlyusica finally reveals the only way now: To get into Ben's mind and restore his will to live. This baffles everyone, leaving a state of confusion after recalling Ben doing that before. Porlyusica explained she has a spell within one of her books that can do that, but warns them of one drawback. If Ben dies, they, too, shall die. The air around them was filled with a shocking silence at the potential death penalty. Breaking the silence first, Erza declared strongly Ben was her friend, and refused to let him die. The others follow suit, willing to go through with it. Makarov commends them for their wills to save Ben's. He explains that this mission is one that must not be taken lightly, and their lives shall be in jeopardy. He asks for the book, to which Porlyusica gives to him. She points out that she herself has little knowledge of the Entrapment, but warns them that the spell will do anything to stop them. Questioning the spell if it's alive, she summarizes it's semi-aware like a virus, and will stop them. After a moment of Natsu and Gray processing and getting antsy, they were scolded to all get serious. Makarov instructs them to get closer; should they be in there too long, or should Ben's condition be worse, he will pull them out. This shocks Natsu, meaning they might not save him. Makarov admits he doesn't want to, but if he must to save them, he will. Reaffirmed, Erza insists to herself she has to save Ben, no matter what costs has to be made. Once ready, Makarov cast the spell, converting everyone into magical energy that was directed into Ben's head. Makarov and Porlyusica watch on, waiting for what was to happen. Journey Through the Mindscape Waking up in a green/black mindscape, similar to space, the Ultimate Team noticed that there was an onyx-colored storm heading their way, with their feet felling invisible ground to indicate gravity. Natsu asks what the place is, and Gray deduced it could be Ben's mind. Lucy shivers, saying how creepy it was. Natsu and Happy roar out for Ben through the mindscape, but the echoes didn't bring them any answer. Worried where he might be, they ask where he could be. Erza tells them they have to look, for time was running out. As they all follow Erza, Natsu was lagging behind as he noticed a white bubbly cloud close by. He sauntered over and reached for it, leaving the Ultimate Team curious at what Natsu was doing. Unsure, they trace him back as he poked it, only to get jolted as the cloud shined brightly. They all take immense caution as the clouded light manifests shape and landed before them. As the light fades, it reveals an unfamiliar creature. Lucy shouted his tiny frame, and Happy recalled it looked familiar to Grey Matter, much to Natsu's dismay and Gray's chagrin. Erza asks who he is, with the entity stating her name in returned compliance. Shocked at hos he knows her identity, he reveals all their identities, describing their iconic traits (while embarrassing and annoying some). He explains it's his business to know, and how he is Ben's manifestation of his subconscious. They are all completely stunned in confusion. Natsu is unable to understand, thus Erza interprets as Ben's old memories. The sentient confirms. They ask why Ben's subconscious didn't take Ben's form, with him answering he took the form of Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, and smartest being in five galaxies. Completely confused, the entity (while being scrutinized by Natsu comically) explains Grey Matter's species and how intelligent they are, thus this form feels more appropriate to use and interpret. Asking what to call him, they insist on calling him something like "Subby". The entity rebuffs, insisting "Azmuth" is simple. Erza explains the situation to Azmuth about Ben's condition, and ends with asking him to take them to Ben. However, Azmuth answers that he is unable, due to the Entrapment Spell cutting off all direct connections to his conscience. He rebuffs there would be an alternative, but it would be extremely dangerous. They ask what it is, and he points to the lights around them. They are his memories, and the only way to Ben is to follow the memories. Asking why, Azmuth insists it's the only way since the Entrapment is currently sensing them and coming for them. Upon insistence, he vanishes into thin air, leaving everyone dumbfounded. With directions to head into the mind, the Fairy Tail wizards race towards the emerald light to take them through Ben's memories. Venturing into the first of the memories, the Ultimate Team find themselves in the settings of a forest at nighttime. Looking around, they see a 10-year-old Ben. Realizing this was Ben from when he was 10, the others were stunned (with Erza fondling over how cute Ben was). They relive the events of "And Then There Were 10" ''and how Ben got the Omnitrix. They witnessed his very first transformation into Heatblast and meeting his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, and their Grandpa, Max Tennyson. Throughout these events, the team learned through Azmuth of who these individuals are, and how their presence don't affect the flshbacks (demonstrated when Natsu was unable to eat the flames of Heatblast's wildfire). When the memory ends, they realize that they have made it through. Though they were ready to advance, Lucy questioned why Ben's subconscious doesn't say he's Ben again. Azmuth explains to them that his current form felt more appropriate and less confusing, though this left Natsu stumped. Suddenly, violet lightning flashes, alerting them of something. Worried, suddenly Azmuth tells them to get ready as the Entrapment sets them up for battle. '''The First Attack' The gang finds themselves transported to another location, one with old buildings and a place of Western old town demeanor. They find it to be called the Slaterville Saloon. When Natsu asked what was going on, they found Azmuth absent. Shocked and unable to find him, thunder caught their attention. Looking up, they saw a very ominous formation from the clouds that made Erza wary. Bolts suddenly came down, making a dust field that quickly faded, revealing two of Ben's older and earlier enemies in his hero days: Kraab and Sixsix. Completely unaware of what happened, Natsu and Happy playfully tease the sentients, blowing raspberries and tapping their armor. The others hold caution, but Natsu assures then=m they're not real. However, Erza pointed out one vital factor: They could touch them. Realizing the fault, Natsu was garbed by Kraab's giant claw and thrown back towards the others. This startled Lucy and Gray, who were dumbfounded by the realization. Erza deduced that it was the doing of the Entrapment; manifestations similar to Azmuth as Ben's subconscious. Kraab and Sixsix confirms this, ready to stop them at any means necessary to keep them away from Ben. Natsu emerged from the building to brawl, encouraging everyone to do the same, despite whoever was Ben's former foe, they must not fail. Erza Requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor, with her and Gray dealing with Sixsix, while Natsu and Lucy battle Kraab. Natsu lunged at Kraab with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist ready, but the metal manifestation suddenly spun his legs and burrowed into the earth like a drill, avoiding Natsu's attack. He rose from beneath, using the pincer to seize his leg and spun him around, activating his motion sickness and making him vulnerable for Kraab to slam him into the ground. Kraab attempts to attack using a laser from his pincer, but missed when Lucy dodged with Natsu. Erza and Gray start their confrontation with Sixsix. Activating his jetpack, Sixsix ascended and brought out twin blasters. Gray used his Ice-Make: Shield to stop the attack, but a few broke through and they evaded and deflected the projectiles. He followed up with an Ice-Make: Lance, but Sixsix's maneuverability made it miss. Sixsix fired missiles that Gray's ice shield was unable to block, taking a large hit. Erza retaliated by unleashing her Heavens Wheel Armor's attack: Circle Sword, but was intercepted with energy discs, prompting her frustration further. Kraab continued to fire beams at Lucy, making Happy grab her and ascend into the sky. Natsu moves in the attack with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, but again Kraab burrowed under and struck Natsu when his guard was down. He recovers and attacks with a Fire Dragon's Roar, only for Kraab to burrow again to evade. Natsu gets frustrated and is left open to get blindsided beneath, sending him into Natsu and Lucy. With their options becoming limited, Happy realized that if Kraab could burrow into the earth, they have to use something that can do that. Lucy summons Virgo for battle, much to Kraab's chagrin. He scoffs, but was genuinely surprised when Virgo tunneled beneath to attack him, and was blindsided when Virgo smashed her chains into him, leaving Natsu an opening to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to deal serious damage. Gray continued evading Sixsix's lasers and countered with Ice-Make: Arrows, which he defended with a laser whip, but in doing so made him vulnerable to Erza's Blumenblatt, sending him to the ground for Gray to slam a hammer of ice that Sixsix was able to evade. With the distraction, and unable to locate Erza, Gray got his attention by using his Ice-Make: Lance again, but Sixsix was able to counter and break through Gray's defenses when he fired lasers again that penetrated the ice. With Gray defenseless, Sixsix was able to deal the fatal head blow, but Gray smirked. Unsure, Erza appeared in her Flight Armor behind Sixsix, slicing his jetpack. With inability to control himself, Sixsix shot between Erza and Gray, where the latter found the perfect shot for Ice Cannon and sent him into a tower, crushing him. Virgo manages to incapacitate Kraab with her chains and intercepting his underground assaults, allowing Natsu to use his Fire Dragon's Talon to score another harsh blow. In disbelief, Kraab tells them he's the hunter and they're the prey. He goes on to tell them even if they did defeat him, they would still be too late to save Ben. Virgo uses her Spica Lock Spell to trap Kraab in earth, allowing Natsu the final opening he needed for a straight shot of Fire Dagon's Sword Horn into Kraab's abdomen, ultimately defeating him. The battle won, Gray said it went easy; much to Erza's agreement (and deducing it may not be the end). Natsu and Lucy thanked Virgo as the spirit asks for punishment, to which Lucy promptly sends her back to the Celestial Spirit World. They looked back to see Sixsix and Kraab were gone, much to their own shock. Azmuth reappears and congratulates them, yet Natsu and Gray ask why he wasn't there and why he didn't warn them. Azmuth retorts philosophically, stating he would be of no help in his current form, and that he did in fact warn them the Entrapment Spell would attack them. Lucy states they won, but Azmuth warned her it was the opposite. Kraab and Sixsix were one of Ben's first enemies at the age of 10, which he had to use Grey Matter to beat them. This news shocked the group into disbelief. Erza gets them on track, allowing Azmuth to take them to the next memory. As the group continues on their way, Ben ends up waking on a flat surface in darkness. As he regained himself, he stood up and found himself in an unknown location. He questioned where he was supposed to be, an unknown male voice echoed. He looked at a dark manifestation, one that made Ben feel a heavy sense of dread as the figure reminded him of a 'poor girl'. Ben asks how he knew, but the manifestation implies he knows everything, and is here to set Ben free from his pain and guilt...forever. The two then disappear into unknown. Ben's Arch-nemesis The Ultimate Team ends up in the next memory, starting from the Rust Bucket, Grandpa Max's RV. Surprised, Natsu's motion sickness kicks in (ironically since they're not in a real vehicle). They watched as the scenery goes on with the events of "Secrets" began with Gwen on a laptop, a device that they were unfamiliar with in their world. They watched s Ben messed with her as Upgrade, but the situation turned serious when they watched Ben turn to Heatblast and take on drones that attacked Rapid City. They soon come across one of Ben's enemies - his ultimate archenemy: Vilgax. The Ultimate Team is in complete shock and horror as the warlord showed brute strength unlike anything they have ever seen; even stirring up Erza's anxiety some. They observed the events that lead to Ben, as Stinkfly, end up being captured by Vilgax and taken back to his warship. The scenery changed to the warship. where they were transported inside and see Ben being lectured about Vilgax's plan to take over the universe using an army of Omnitrix users. They all express their own shock at the thought and revelation, since Ben was already so strong by himself. They watched as the Rust Bucket rammed into the ship and Grandpa Max saved Ben by blasting Vilgax with a large cannon. While impressive, they were eft dumbfounded as Ben's Omnitrix began short-circuiting and a power surge made him randomly turn from one lien to another without his control. They continued to share their thoughts as Ben's battle against Vilgax took him to Mt. Rushmore's heads. Seeing Vilgax's punches destroy the mountain left them all completely shocked at the display of strength. They watched Ben go toe-to-toe with him until he turned into Ghostfreak and vanished for a moment. The scenery changed again as they watched Ben return to his Grandpa Max and Gwen, both held captive under Vilgax for Ben's life. They show their resentment - and Natsu's irritation at the cowardly advance - and watched Ben taken to the ship again. However, because of the power surge, the computers and the machine's were set to self-destruct. They watched as Ben escaped as Heatblast and Vilgax was blasted back into his falling ship by Grandpa Max's cannon. With the memory over, Erza asks if that was the end of Vilgax, to which the response was the beginning of a long rivalry and confrontations. The others were dumbfounded by this fact and hoped otherwise, but chose to move along and keep their guard up as they moved to the next memory. Meanwhile, in the darkest depths of the mindscape, there lied a dark domain with an ominous figure standing in front of a dark sphere that screamed in agony with every passing minute. The figment took pleasure in how much time was left before noticing everyone's presence. He deduced it won't be long before the Entrapment destroys them, which each new passing foe far stronger than before. Ghostfreak's Secret The Ultimate Team enter the next memory, which was in a scary-looking circus tent where they come to see the events of "Last Laugh", as Ben's fear when he was 10 was clowns; much to Natsu's laughter, until Erza struck him. They all continued to watch and understand why Ben was afraid of clowns - specifically Zombozo. They watched in amazement as Ben overcomes his fears and realizes his greatest fear was losing his family, transforming into Ghostfreak and scaring Zombozo to the point he escaped. The Ultimate Team continued on their way until they come to the beginning of the events of "Ghostfreaked Out". They were befuddled when Ben was talking as Wildmutt when helping a kid out, but realized it was a dream that was haunted by Ghostfreak. The prelude to this made them anticipate the battle of the Circus Freak Trio against Ben as Ghostfreak. They were morally shocked when Ghostfreak lost all of his control and soon separated himself, revealing his true form to Ben. They questioned what was Ghostfreak, stunned at the revelation that he was alive the whole time and wanted a host body, specifically Ben due to the Omnitrix he carried. They watched the all-night battle Ben had that took everything he had as Four Arms and Grey Matter in order to get away from Ghostfreak until the sun came up, which was his weakness. After the memory fades, the darkness reveals itself around them once more. Gray notes that he doesn't envy Ben for going through any of that, with Happy agreeing. Lucy is relieved they wouldn't have to see Ghostfreak again, but Erza counters, reciting they haven't seen an Entrapment enemy for a while. Azmth confirms this as he senses a new enemy coming their way. The area started shaking as lightning flashed uncontrollably around them. It soon settled, leaving everyone alarmed. That's when everything changed around them to a familiar setting, the same school that Ben fought Ghostfreak in. Above them, the Entrapment's weather form shrouded over them like a ghost, summoning five dark twisters that engulfed each individual. The first to fall unconscious were Lucy and Happy, then Gray, then Natsu. Erza was the only one who was able to get a thought in about Ben before she fell unconscious. As the toxins were infecting the Ultimate Team's unconscious forms, the Entrapment declares this is where it all ends. The Ultimate Team all eventually end up in different dreams, where they all experience different kinds of fears; many of whom relate to their personal fears. Gray was stuck in limbo at the thought of seeing his master, Ur, belittling him for thinking he could beat Deliora on his own, which ultimately ended up costing her life. Lucy groveled at her father's lack of fair treatment towards her, and how he blames her for Layla's death. Natsu recollecting how he thought Igneel left him seven years ago. Happy was dreading of sharks about to eat him. Erza was lost in her guilt for letting Simon and Rob die, because she thought she was always weak. As everyone was sprawled on the gymnasium floor, Azmuth, the only one who was able to resist, got to everyone via a mental link and projected his voice. He told them to fight back against the fear. Soon enough, the Ultimate Team started waking up from their respective illusions and limbo. Once freed, they all thanked Azmuth for saving them and bringing them to their senses. However, the moment was ruined when the Entrapment outrages, alarming them. They watched as the spell manifests into Ben's alien, Ghostfreak. The Fairy Tail Wizards ready themselves to stop Ghostfreak as he belittles them on their lack of power to thwart him. Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, as Gray and Erza launched ice lances and Erza's Pentagram Sword attacks. Ghostfreak became intangible, allowing the attacks to phase through him completely. Natsu attacked with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but was tossed back into Gray by Ghostfreak's abdominal tentacles. Erza intended to attack behind with a blade, but Ghostfreak sensed her and caught the blade with his bare hand, much to her shock. He whirled her around until she slammed into the ground. Natsu and Gray used the chance to launch a combined Fire Dragon's Roar and Ice-Make: Lance combo, but Ghostfreak was intangible and disappeared from view. As Natsu was trying to bait him by telling him to fight head-on, he was startled when Ghostreak appeared from the ground and sucker punched him into the ground. Gray attacked with an Ice-Make: Battle Axe, but failed in doing so by Ghostfreak's abilities. In her Flight Armor, Erza attempted another strike and failed in doing so, but regained balance instead. The Ultimate Team found their odds completely against them against Ghostfreak's reaction timing and his intangibility. They attempted to make a new plan, but Natsu dismissed the idea and chose to attack head on with a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, which ultimately failed and he crashed into a building wall instead. They all showed annoyance to his gung-ho strategy, especially Ghostfreak. Weary, he decides to increase his powers by tearing off his cloak, revealing his true form (while disgusting them at the same time). Erza was the first to regain composure and requipped into her Black Wing Armor. She began an assault that he easily evaded, while managing to turn to Gray as he prepared an Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance and shoot an impressive dark beam that thwarted him. Erza gets over the shock quick and charges in to use Moon Flash. Ghostfreak again turned intangible and vanished, surprise attacking her from behind with another dark beam that made impact. With everyone down momentarily, Lucy summoned Taurus to attack Ghostfreak, though, even to his shock, Ghostfreak was found to be even stronger than Taurus when he used one hand to stop the Zodiac's battle axe from cleaving him in half. He took down Taurus with a dark beam, leaving him to appreciate the axe, but manifested a dark haze that turned into a scythe. Natsu eventually recovers, attacking with Happy from aerial dynamics with a Fire Dragon's Claw, though failed and was damaged in the process. Having enough of Natsu's banter, Ghostfreak vanished behind Natsu and held his scythe to his throat. Lucy went to help, but was hurt by Ghostfreak's scythe, which rammed her abdomen. Seeing the sight, Natsu went into a vicious rage, his body broiling in fire. Due to the harsh light, Ghosftreak screamed out in agony and had to back off. Upon seeing this, Erza had realized Ghostfreak's weakness: Light. She requipped into her Morning Star Armor to attack, using her magic to summon a bright light as Natsu breathed fire. Ghostfreak again eluded them, but Lucy caught on quickly and summoned Loke. Together with Natsu and Erza, the three wizards unleashed a deadly combination of Photon Slicer, Regulus Impact, and Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade that eradicated Ghostreak in one fatal blow. With the threat finally defeated, the group caught up with one another (while Loke had to be caught in the loop as well). Azmuth returns after Ghostfreak's end, only for Natsu to outrage at him that he didn't tell them about his weakness before. Azmuth, exasperated, explains he should've known because he saw the memory. Once caught up, Loke returns to his world, leaving the Ultimate Team to gather their bearings and ready for the next jump. Azmuth worries due to the enemies growing stronger, but he chose to keep faith in them as they moved onto the next memory. Meanwhile, in the real world, Porlyusica had done everything that she could medically, explaining further that the rest was up to them. Makarov assured her everything would be okay. She looked back at Ben's form, which was stable for now, but knew time was running out. A Werewolf's First Crush Deep inside the Entrapment's confines, the manifestation of the Entrapment realized the potential the wizards have that have come to save their friend. However, knowing time was on his side, he decided to stall them further. The Ultimate Team soon comes across the events that transpire in "Benwolf". ''They all witness the disaster where Ben meets his first crush, Kai Green. As they watched the scenes, Erza shows great resentment and annoyance as she watched young Ben display enamored behaviors for Kai. The scenes continue further to where they realize that this was also in the settings where ben has uncovered his new alien at the time, Blitzwolfer (also scaring Happy in the process). They watched the scene where Ben as a partially transformed Blitzwolfer take on the Loboan that was stealing satellite equipment and causing the scare. They all showed surprise when they saw that the cactus juice that was supposed to kill off the Yenaldooshi was proven ineffective. Instead, it was reveled to be an alien werewolf that Ben was able to get the DNA from for his new alien transformation. After the scene, the settings returned to town, where the aftermath of the Yenaldooshi fiasco showed, much to Natsu's chagrin. Azmuth explains he can't control what they see and they move along towards the scene where Ben and Gwen bid farewell to Kai. Upon seeing Ben hoping to see Kai again, Erza showed great resentment to the possibility. Everyone showed even more shock upon seeing Kai tell Ben he's not her type, and that she didn't like him as 'him'. This greatly inflicted Erza with a jealous rage, whereas Natsu and Gray were startled by how cold the shot-down was. Gwen told Kai to get lost and defended Ben, which lead to end of seeing Ben's first crush and the others to contemplate about his love life. It was mentioned shortly after by Azmuth that Kai did eventually apologize to Ben for what happened, however, no emotional intimacy blossomed from it. This of course made Erza feel a little more secure about herself; something Lucy was quick to catch onto. Before long, they all resume their journey and jump to the next memory. '''Attack of the Highbreed' The Ultimate Team soon teleport to the settings where Ben and his allies joined forces in "War of the Worlds: Part 2". They immediately enter a large chamber where Ben entered the chamber as Humungousaur, along with Gwen, Kevin Levin, and the real Azmuth and watched them confront the Highbreed Supreme. They watched the events that took place with their dominance and that their species of "pure Highbreed" was the very last and would die out. However, they will take away the vermin-life of the universe with them, so that they remain atop. As they continued to watch and related to the endeavors, similar to Jellal from Erza's point of view, Ben reset the Omnitrix to genetically alter every Highbreed DNA sample across the universe. They all were stunned at the site of the new Highbreed colors, whom were infused with different DNA structures of different aliens. Erza was amazed at how Ben was willing to help them in his own way. Although, the Highbreed were downhearted, and wanted to take themselves out for this foul act, yet Reiny, a Highbreed who Ben had saved and gained the respect of in the past, came forward to stop the High Council and insist on leading them through their new changes. They were appeased at seeing Reiny becoming the Highbreed Supreme, thus ending the universal-scale war and thanking Ben for everything he has done. They all marveled at how Ben handled the situation; instead of killing the Highbreed like many of them would have, he instead helped them of their ailments. Erza especially considered this and considered Ben as a great man. However, their peace and awe was abrupt when the sound of thunder crackled the atmosphere. The Entrapment Spell was coming in for its third attack, transporting them to an open cornfield, where three towers were posted. Questioning the cornfield and the towers, Natsu and Gray's inquiries were answered when the towers hummed and shot bolts skyward. The temperature dropped instantly to low, cold temperatures. Snow started falling, which didn't help Lucy since she wasn't tolerable to weather like everybody else. The sound of gurgling casted them towards the cornstalks, where they saw DNAliens, which were aliens servants/slaves to the Highbreed during their invasion. Azmuth teleported away just as the fight had broken out, and the Ultimate Team went on the attack. Natsu opened with a Fire Dragon's Roar, sending many flying back. Gray was amongst the DNAliens he took down with his Ice-Make: Battle Axe. Lucy summoned Sagittarius to take down DNAliens heading their way with his volley of arrows. Erza transformed into her Black Wing Armor, promptly taking down DNAliens with Moon Flash. With the enemy defeated, the dozens of them reduced to black mist, allowing them to feel relief at how easy that was, but were swamped by an even larger horde of DNAliens that came out of nowhere. Major Events * The Ultimate Team goes into Ben's mind, witnessing how Ben got the Omnitrix and started his heroic journey * The Ultimate Team faces the Entrapment Spell, taking the forms of all of Ben's past foes * Erza learns of Ben's previous love, Julie * It was revealed that Vilgax killed Julie and Ship * Ben was revealed to have finally killed Vilgax to avenge Julie * Ben and Erza share their first genuine kiss * Ben defeats the Entrapment Spell Alien Appearances Entrapment, Pt 1: And Then There Were 5 * Heatblast (flashback) Other Aliens appearances: * Azmuth (Ben's subconscious) * Kraab (Entrapment manifestation) * Sixsix (Entrapment manifestation) Entrapment, Pt 2: The Archenemy * Heatblast (x2; flashback) * Stinkfly (flashback) * XLR8 (x2; flashback) * Diamondhead (x2; flashback) * Wildmutt (x2; flashback) * Four Arms (flashback) * Ghostfreak (x2; flashback) * Grey Matter (flashback) * Upgrade (flashback) * Ripjaws (flashback) Other Aliens Appearances: * Vilgax (flashabck) Entrapment, Pt 3: Darkness Within * Wildmutt (dream; flashback) * Ghostfreak (x2; 1 dream; flashback) Other Aliens Appearances * Azmuth (Ben's subconscious) * Ghostfreak (Entrapment Manifestation) Entrapment, Pt 4: Cold Discomfort * Blitzwolfer (flashback; first appearance) * Humungousaur (flashback) Other Alien Appearances * Azmuth (Ben's subconscious) * Highbreed (Entrapment Manifestation; flashback) * Highbreed Supreme (flashback) * Reiny (flashback) Trivia * Throughout the entire arc, the Ultimate Team watches Ben's memories, similar to reaction videos people do on YouTube. * The flashbacks that are seen are of exact dialogue and replay of the [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10 original series], [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Alien_Force Alien Force], and [https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien Ultimate Alien]. The added exception was Azmuth not promising to give Ben the Master Control when he turns 18.